victoriassecretfandomcom-20200214-history
Fantasy Bra
Typically, one model is chosen among the Angels to wear a bejeweled bra dubbed the "Fantasy Bra". It was first advertised in the Victoria's Secret catalog, but since 2001 has been worn in the fashion shows. Prior to each fashion show, Victoria's Secret contracts a renowned jewelry designer to craft the bra to be used as a focal point for promoting the fashion show and as a centerpiece within it. The company offers the Fantasy Bra for sale as "the ultimate holiday" gift. However, only the centerpiece from the 2004 Heavenly "70" Fantasy Bra and the 2012 Floral Fantasy Bra and Gift Set have found a buyer. If not bought, the bras are dismantled after a year. Heidi Klum and Adriana Lima have worn the Fantasy Bra in three different years. Gisele Bündchen, Karolína Kurková, and Alessandra Ambrosio have each worn two Fantasy Bras. The $15 million price tag for the 2000 bra worn by Gisele Bündchen earned a place in the Guinness World Records as the most expensive item of lingerie ever created. Listed below are the prices per set (including accessories for the 2007 and 2013 editions, the 2013 bra alone is worth $8,000,000. The 2012 Floral Fantasy Bra was accompanied by a $500,000 perfume bottle. In 2014, for the first time, two fantasy bras were created. They were worn by Alessandra Ambrosio and Adriana Lima and were valued at $2,000,000 each. Gallery FantasyBra1996.jpg|'Year': 1996 Name: Million Dollar Miracle Bra Model: Claudia Schiffer Value: $1,000,000 FantasyBra1997.jpg|'Year': 1997 Name: Diamond Dream Bra Model: Tyra Banks Value: $3,000,000 FantasyBra1998.jpg|'Year': 1998 Name: Dream Angel Fantasy Bra Model: Daniela Peštová Value: $5,000,000 FantasyBra1999.jpg|'Year': 1999 Name: Millennium Bra Model: Heidi Klum Value: $10,000,000 FantasyBra2000.jpg|'Year': 2000 Name: Red Hot Fantasy Bra/Panties Model: Gisele Bündchen Value: $15,000,000 FantasyBra2001.jpg|'Year': 2001 Name: Heavenly Star Bra Model: Heidi Klum Value: $12,500,000 FantasyBra2002.jpg|'Year': 2002 Name: Star of Victoria Fantasy Bra Model: Karolína Kurková Value: $10,000,000 FantasyBra2003.jpg|'Year': 2003 Name: Very Sexy Fantasy Bra Model: Heidi Klum Value: $11,000,000 FantasyBra2004.jpg|'Year': 2004 Name: Heavenly "70" Fantasy Bra Model: Tyra Banks Value: $10,000,000 FantasyBra2005.jpg|'Year': 2005 Name: Sexy Splendor Fantasy Bra Model: Gisele Bündchen Value: $12,500,000 FantasyBra2006.jpg|'Year': 2006 Name: Hearts On Fire Diamond Fantasy Bra Model: Karolína Kurková Value: $6,500,000 FantasyBra2007.jpg|'Year': 2007 Name: Holiday Fantasy Bra Set Model: Selita Ebanks Value: $4,500,000 FantasyBra2008.jpg|'Year': 2008 Name: Black Diamond Fantasy Miracle Bra Model: Adriana Lima Value: $5,000,000 FantasyBra2009.jpg|'Year': 2009 Name: Harlequin Fantasy Bra Model: Marisa Miller Value: $3,000,000 FantasyBra2010.jpg|'Year': 2010 Name: Bombshell Fantasy Bra Model: Adriana Lima Value: $2,000,000 FantasyBra2011.jpg|'Year': 2011 Name: Fantasy Treasure Bra Model: Miranda Kerr Value: $2,500,000 FantasyBra2012.jpg|'Year': 2012 Name: Floral Fantasy Bra & Gift Set Model: Alessandra Ambrosio Value: $2,500,000 FantasyBra2013.jpg|'Year': 2013 Name: Royal Fantasy Bra Model: Candice Swanepoel Value: $10,000,000 FantasyBra2014.jpg|'Year': 2014 Name: Dream Angels Fantasy Bras Models: Adriana Lima & Alessandra Ambrosio Value: $2,000,000 each FantasyBra2015.jpg|'Year': 2015 Name: Fireworks Fantasy Bra Model: Lily Aldridge Value: $2,000,000 FantasyBra2016.jpg|'Year': 2016 Name: Bright Night Fantasy Bra Model: Jasmine Tookes Value: $3,000,000 FantasyBra2017.jpg|'Year': 2017 Name: Champagne Nights Fantasy Bra Model: Lais Ribeiro Value: $2,000,000 FantasyBra2018.jpg|'Year': 2018 Name: Dream Angels Fantasy Bra Model: Elsa Hosk Value: $1,000,000 Category:Fantasy Bra